


For A Bowlful Of Beans

by ChelleBee53



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: A slightly tongue-in-cheek Bible story I wrote several years ago.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	For A Bowlful Of Beans

Jacob was stirring a pot of beans when his twin brother, Esau, came in from the field.

"Give me some of those red beans to eat," Esau said. "I'm starving!"

Jacob replied, "Sell me your birthright, and I'll give you a bowlful of these beans."

"You can have it," Esau agreed. "What good will a birthright do me if I starve to death?"

"You must absolutely _swear_ to sell me your birthright before I give you the beans," Jacob  
insisted. "Do you think it's easy standing here for hours," he added, "stirring these beans, and  
seeing to it that they don't burn?"

"I absolutely swear that the birthright will be yours from this moment," Esau said. "Now will you please let me have  
those beans before I drop dead from hunger?"

Jacob gave Esau a bowlful of beans. He also gave him some bread.

"I won't ask you to give me anything else for that bread," Jacob told his brother.

Esau lost no time in wolfing down the beans and the bread. After he had finished his meal, he got up, belched, and went on  
his way.

Esau didn't care beans about his birthright.


End file.
